


Young Mistress

by SlashCrossovers1996



Series: Mistress Of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon & Maggie Greene Friendship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Lori Grimes Bashing, Parent Daryl Dixon, Parent Glenn Rhee, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Glenn Rhee, Shane Walsh Lives, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCrossovers1996/pseuds/SlashCrossovers1996
Summary: Harry Potter appeared in the walking dead universe after muggles destroyed the magical world and all the witches and wizards in it Harry being the last wizard alive because of his Master Of Death title steps into the Veil of Death thinking he would finally be with his loved ones but then he appears in an overrun camp next to a baby boy and he is now a female version of himself who looks like his mother Lily with his father's Hazel eyes. He/She now has to protect a baby and survive a zombie apocalypses. Great just great and there's an annoying little boy who reminds her of his time as a boy in his old world.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Harry Potter, Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh
Series: Mistress Of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834963
Comments: 30
Kudos: 319





	1. Little Angel

Chapter One- Little Angel

Yasmin Iris Potter looked around the office building she had ran into she looked around for any dead she nodded and closed the door and she pulled off her backpack and reached inside and pulled out a brown skinned baby the 9 year old curly red haired girl smiled and the infant looked at her and grinned she hadn't named the baby yet she had found the baby in an over run camp he had curly hair she reached into her backpack and pulled out some applesauce and a bottle of water and poured it into a bottle she fed the baby the applesauce and then the bottle of water. She then ate an apple and drank some water herself. She sat against the window and put the baby on her raised knees the baby took up half of her legs she put the blanket around him. Yasmin sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Andre stared at the girl who was holding him he cooed and the brown skinned baby babbled and put the blanket in his mouth. He was full he watched her eyes closed her hands were on his sides. Andre yawned and snuggled into her legs and the blanket and fell asleep himself.

Before

Harry James Potter looked at the veil of death it was the last magical artifact left standing to think Voldemort and the dark side had been right about the muggles and muggleborns. They had welcomed the muggle world in with open arms and then the muggles did the unthinkable they started killing witches and wizards because they were different and they didn't like different. He had packed everything he owned and jumped the veil of death crumbled as soon as he was inside destroying the last magical artifact on earth.

Harry landed in an over run camp he looked at a broken piece of glass and he was now a girl he was a replica of his mother with his father's hazel eyes. He/she gasped in shock and jumped back and saw a brown skinned baby he looked close to one years old but not exactly a year old yet. He was crying and Harry ran over and the baby looked at her and babbled and Harry picked him up and hugged him and he was reminded of his/her godchild Teddy who was killed in the early days of the muggle wars. He/she said ''Shh it's okay luv it's okay'' the baby stopped crying and a voice said ''Hello master or should I say Mistress now.''

Harry spun around and saw the figure Harry said ''Death where am I?''

Death said ''Your in a world where a virus is making the dead walk and they are hungry for flesh'' Harry said ''I can't catch a break I leave one war and now I'm in another'' Death looked at the little girl she was so tiny and looked like a little china doll her hazel eyes watered. Death said ''I'm sorry young mistress there's food drinks and supplies in this backpack it should last you a very long time there are ten magical trunks included plus the ones you brought with you they have everything you will need and there's a magical tent in their also.'' Harry looked at Death and ran over and hugged the figure Death stiffened but his cloth covered hand rubbed her head and the figure said ''Your welcome mistress.'' He was gone Harry looked at the baby and he was chewing on his toes. Harry sighed softly and said ''I suppose I need to change my name since I'm a girl now.'' That's when Yasmin Iris Potter was born.

Now

Yasmin picked up the sleeping baby she had slept for around two hours she put the baby inside the backpack and picked up the backpack and grabbed a bottle of cold water and put on her green and sliver cloak pulling up the hood covering her head and face. She ran to the roof and jumped across rooftops. She looked and saw a man handcuffed to a rooftop she stared at the cuff and it unlocked the man looked around and then looked at the cuff with his eyes wide. He looked around and Yasmin jumped away. Merle Dixon looked at the cuff in shock he looked and saw a figure running away jumping in another direction. He rubbed his wrist and grunted and left the rooftop taking the old man's tools with him just in spite.

The next day

Yasmin stopped on a rooftop to rest and drink some water she had cleared all the baby stores that still had some supplies she would have to leave the city soon it was getting too dangerous here. She looked at the Vato hangout G had helped her out sometimes and she had traded medication's for soft food for the baby. She was ran and she jumped down and saw Miguel being held hostage Miguel said ''Little Angel get out of here.'' Yasmin looked at the two guys and backed up and ran inside the base.

G said ''Angel''

Yasmin whispered ''What's going on?''

G said ''Get inside okay nothing for a little one like you to worry about okay'' Yasmin nodded slowly and she went to visit with the old people to see how they were doing.

An hour later

Yasmin looked at the group of people she was in the corner of G's room listening there was a shuffling sound and Yasmin thought ''Merlin's balls'' she hadn't fed baby boy yet and now he was awake. The group turned and raised their weapon's G stood in front of them and said ''Leave her be'' he turned and the figure took off their backpack and pulled out a brown skinned baby with curly hair. The baby whined and reached into the hood and the figure pulled the hood down and a long red-haired girl with tanned skin from being in the sun too long appeared. She didn't look at them she did climb onto G's bed and sit the baby on her legs and pulled out a can of peaches and she drunk the juice from the can and pulled out a baby spoon and started feeding the baby the peaches.

Baby boy babbled happily and ate the peaches the girl smiled at him and looked at the babies bottom and he was wet she pulled out a blanket and laid him down and Baby boy opened his mouth for more peaches she whispered ''No more after I change you'' baby boy laid back on the blanket the girl pulled off the dirty diaper and put on a fresh one G took the diaper and threw it in the trash. She fed him the rest of the peaches and baby boy grinned happily finally fed. The girl put him back in the backpack and then handed G medication's G took the pills and handed the girl food. The girl looked at him and nodded and G said ''See you later little angel'' Yasmin climbed off the bed and pulled up her hood and looked at the crossbow guy and then she put back on her backpack and left the room.

Rick said ''Where is she going?''

G shrugged and said ''Angel comes by every week trades Medication's for soft foods for the baby and then leaves Miguel runs into her sometimes in the city she sticks to the roof tops mostly.''

Glenn said ''She's a little girl she has to be eight or nine and she's alone''

G nodded and said ''I asked her to stay she shook her head she doesn't talk much she'll talk to me and Miguel sometimes we hear reading in the middle of the night so she stops in to read to the old people.'' Daryl walked outside and saw the little girl walking towards the exit. Daryl grunted ''Kid'' she turned to look at him and Daryl grunted ''Ya see a man handcuffed''

The girl's hood covered head nodded and she whispered ''Set him free saw him on a rooftop he left.''

Daryl grunted and nodded and Daryl said ''It's getting dangerous you shouldn't be alone in the city that baby's not going to fit in that backpack for long.'' She nodded and Daryl grunted ''Ya want to come with me''

The girl looked at him well he couldn't see her eyes she nodded and whispered ''Yes''

Daryl said ''Well come on then.'' Rick Glenn and T-Dog watched the little girl walk over to Daryl and follow him like a little hood covered duckling Daryl looked at them and sneered and said ''Well come on then!'' The girl followed behind Daryl keeping up with the crossbow wielding redneck.


	2. Death is Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin's First day in the quarry is the groups last day at the quarry.

Chapter Two- Death is Death

Yasmin stayed behind Glenn the whole time she carefully stepped around the dead bodies making sure none of them moved. She grabbed onto Glenn's shirt and Glenn looked down at her and then looked around they were gathered in a circle in front of the RV. Daryl walked over and said ''Come on'' Yasmin followed behind him and Daryl led her to his tent. He cleared off Merle's cot but then said ''Ya can sleep on my cot'' he didn't want her finding anything she wouldn't find anything with Merle's things. Yasmin climbed on the cot and it was comfortable she bounced lightly and looked and Daryl was watching her and Daryl grunted ''Name's Daryl'' Yasmin looked at him and then took off her backpack and then her cloak. She took out baby boy and laid him on the side towards the tent wall away from the door and laid down and covered them with the cloak.

Daryl heard her whisper ''Yasmin'' she turned on her side facing the baby and wrapped her arm around the baby's body. Daryl sat on his cot and looked at the little girl he didn't know why he took to the girl he didn't like children he had never baby sat or been around them before. He was drawn to the little red-haired child. He sighed softly and laid on his brother's cot and he tried to go to sleep.

The next morning

Yasmin woke up to baby boy chewing on his finger's and he looked at her and grinned and Yasmin yawned and she smiled back at him and then looked in her backpack and pulled out her sword Gryffindor's sword she looked at the large sword and nodded and placed it on her back and put on her cloak the cloak itself had cooling charms on it she picked up baby boy and put him in her arms under the cloak she whispered ''Lumos'' and a tiny butterfly of light appeared and fluttered around inside the cloak in front of the baby. Baby boy giggled and said ''Fly'' and Yasmin grinned and made sure she had her things and looked and Daryl wasn't there. She stepped out of the tent and looked around and people were out cleaning up the bodies. She walked up the hill slowly watching everyone from the safety of her cloak.

The group looked at the cloaked figure Shane asked ''Who is that?''

Rick answered ''We don't know her name she was in the city alone she's a little girl she's younger than Carl I suppose she slept in Daryl's tent last night'' the woman looked astonished at that. The cloaked figure stood beside the RV and leaned against it they couldn't see her face but she was watching them. Glenn walked over and he smiled at her and picked up a body with T-Dog to be burned. Lori and Jackie walked over to the little girl.

Yasmin sighed softly when the two ladies walked over towards her, she didn't want to talk to anyone or be talked to. The black woman said ''You must be hot under there'' Yasmin shook her head no and the woman said ''Okay then would you like to meet some other children Lori here has a son and there's two other little girl's here they are inside the RV.''

Yasmin whispered ''No thank you''

Jackie noticed the English accent and she said ''Your accent is nice'' Yasmin grinned under her hood at the woman she just wouldn't quit. Yasmin's eyes went to the skinny brunette she didn't like her at all. Jackie asked ''Are you sure you wouldn't like to go inside and play'' Yasmin shook her head no again and Jackie said ''Okay would you like to come and sit with me'' Yasmin looked at her and nodded and Jackie led the girl to where she had been sitting.

Yasmin sat down and pulled her cloak open and moved Baby boy out of the cool air and into the sunshine baby boy blinked rapidly and Yasmine pulled off her backpack and grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle she debated on making a bottle of milk it was really hot out maybe she should wait until night time to give him milk. She nodded and poured the water into the bottle and then pulled out a jar of apple and kale baby food. She grabbed a clean spoon and baby boy looked at her and Yasmin sighed and pulled down her hood and everyone finally saw her face. She started to feed baby boy the food and then the bottle of water. She grabbed a can of peaches for herself and a bottle of water. Daryl walked over and said ''You need more then peaches and he pushed a bowl of meat at her and she looked at the bowl and then at Daryl and Daryl grunted ''It's squirrel'' Yasmin took a bite and then another soon she was finished with her breakfast and she looked and Daryl was gone.

Yasmin stood next to Daryl when they were burying the bodies Yasmin knew it wasn't a good idea to bury sick people in the ground. She looked up at Daryl and Daryl was scowling with his arms crossed baby boy was silent just looking around Daryl looked down at her and said ''Come on'' Yasmin followed behind him Daryl sat down and she did as well and Daryl grunted ''Ya know how to use that'' he pointed to her back and Yasmin took off her cloak and laid it beside her and showed her sword and nodded she put baby boy on the grass beside her. He crawled around and then used the log she was sitting on to stand on his own. Daryl looked at the huge sword it looked like it was bigger than she was it had jewels along the hilt. Daryl grunted ''I'm going to teach you how to track.''

Yasmin whispered ''I know how to track and hunt''

Daryl looked at the little girl clearly impressed. Yasmin looked at him and Daryl smirked and said ''Okay then''

Yasmin looked at his crossbow and said ''I want to use that''

Daryl grunted ''I'll teach ya how to use one and then if you can learn how to I'll find ya one'' Yasmin nodded and Daryl looked and they were gathering around and he grunted ''Come on'' he stood up and Yasmin picked up baby boy and walked over to the group.

Shane said ''I've been, uh… I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no There are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning.''

Glenn walked over and saw beside Yasmin and Yasmin grinned at him and handed baby boy to him and Glenn squeaked and said ''I…'' Yasmin grinned and Glenn held the wiggling child and Baby boy stopped and looked at the new person and poked at his cheek. Glenn said ''What's his name?''

Yasmin said softly ''I don't know I don't want to call him something and his name be another name so I call him Baby boy.'' Glenn nodded understanding the little girl's reasoning.

That night

Glenn carried Yasmin to Daryl's tent when she fell asleep near the fire, he had her cloak around her Daryl carried baby boy Daryl grunted ''Thanks.''

Glenn looked at him and nodded and said ''Your welcome'' he laid the little girl down and covered her with the cloak and Glenn left the tent Daryl laid the baby down in the same spot Yasmin had the pervious night and covered him with the cloak as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-The CDC

Yasmin sat in the truck with Daryl holding Baby boy she leans against the window of the truck she opened her eyes when the truck stopped and Daryl grumbled when the RV broke down, he got out and Yasmin followed behind him.

Carl looked at the red haired was in a Plaid blue Jumper and leggings and boots her hair was in a long braid that went to her waist. She eyed him and then looked away she followed Daryl to the RV and stood beside him with the baby she had on her hip. Carl walked over and said ''Hi.''

The girl stared at him and she said ''Hello''

Carl grinned and the girl stared at him and Carl said ''My name is Carl Grimes Rick's my dad.''

The girl said ''Yasmin I don't have any parents''

Daryl said ''Yasmin come on time to go'' Yasmin ran over to Daryl and climbed back into the truck. Yasmin put Baby boy in her lap and Daryl started the car and Yasmin looked at the man leaning against the tree she looked at Daryl and he was biting his thumb nail she then looked ahead.

At the CDC two days later

Yasmin held onto her backpack that held baby boy inside and whimpered and Daryl cried ''Walkers!'' he pushed Yasmin behind him and shot the walker in military attire in the head. Yasmin started to look for a way to escape she had to protect the baby in her backpack. She looked at more walker's coming and she was shaking. Daryl pushed her to Glenn who had a shot gun in his hands he ran to Rick and Shane and said ''This was the wrong damn call!''

Shane pushed him and said ''Shut up you hear me shut up'' he went back to Rick.

Yasmin was close to running she couldn't appearate not with the muggle baby in her backpack. She started to run and Glenn cried ''Yasmin it's okay it's okay come back okay'' Yasmin looked at him and Glenn shot a walker coming towards her and Yasmin ran back to him and stood behind him. Glenn held onto her hand and cried ''We have to go now!'' he started pulling Yasmin away Daryl ran towards them and shot at the walker's while they started back for the car. Then the shutter's opened spilling out bright light Yasmin squeaked when Glenn picked her up Yasmin was carried into the CDC and she looked at Glenn's face in shock she had never been carried before well Hagrid carried her in the final battle but the man thought she had been dead she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Glenn felt the little girl stiffen when he picked her up and then she settled on his hip and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Glenn had his shot gun in his hand and in the other he had her on his hip. Daryl walked over with his crossbow still raised they walked into the slightly cooler building. They heard a clicking and Daryl spun and aimed his crossbow at the doctor. Glenn raised his shot gun as well they looked at the doctor with a gun drawn. Rick and he talked and the group followed him to the elevator. Yasmin was put down and she stood beside Glenn watching the doctor with narrow eyes there was a coldness surrounding the doctor. Daryl said ''Doctor's always go around packing heat like that.''

Jenner said ''There were plenty left lying around so I formalinized myself with them'' Daryl stared at him and then the doors to the elevator opened and they walked out they followed the doctor.

Carol asked ''Are we underground?''

Jenner said ''Are you Claustrophobic?''

Carol said ''A little''

Jenner said ''Try not to think about it'' they were led into a huge room the light's turned on and no one was there. Yasmin looked around the huge room the children had their blood drawn Yasmin sat down and watched the needle as it went into her arm. She didn't move as she watched her blood fill the tube. Jenner Yasmin took out Baby boy and Jenner said ''He's fine I don't want to hurt him.'' Yasmin nodded and baby boy looked around the room and then at Yasmin and grinned at her and Yasmin smiled and stood up and went over to Daryl.

After dinner  
Carl looked up and saw Yasmin walking into the Rec room freshly showered and in black workout short's and a blue tank top with long knee-high socks her hair in a towel. Baby boy was walking beside her stumbling but walking with his hand holding her shorts. He was clean as well in overalls and a t-shirt he had a pacifier attached to the straps. He stumbled over to the table and sat on his butt and Yasmin put a couple of toys down and Baby boy played with them contently he put the pacifier in his mouth and started sucking. Carl asked ''Do you want to play chess?''

Yasmin looked at the chess board and nodded and said ''Okay'' she sat down on a pillow and Carl turned the red side to her and he took the black side. She and Carl played chess until Lori walked in, in a night shirt and short's Yasmin looked and saw Carol and Sophia had arrived sometime during their game. Her eyes widened a fraction she had been so focused on the game with Carl that she hadn't heard anything around her. Baby boy yawned and stumbled over to her and Yasmin picked him up and said ''Time to sleep.''

Baby boy nodded and Yasmin kissed the baby's forehead and she stood up and then bent over and moved her piece and took Carl's last two pieces and Carl's eyes widened and he yelped ''How did you do that!''

Yasmin grinned and said ''It's a secret'' she walked away she came back and grabbed the baby's toy's as well. She would come back for some books later on she yawned as well she was very sleepy, she waved her hand and cast Tempus and found that it was 10:45 at night. She walked into the room and saw Glenn and Daryl. Daryl was looking around the room drinking from a wine bottle Glenn was still wet from his shower and passed out already on the sofa in the room. Daryl looked and grunted ''I made a bed for the baby out of a drawer that was empty'' Yasmin walked over and saw the drawer had blankets as bedding and a pillow she laid him down inside and Baby boy looked at her and yawned and snuggled into the drawer and Yasmin put another blanket on top of him and put his pacifier back into his mouth.

Yasmin laid down on a cot in the middle of the room there were two sofas in the room and a cot in between them. Daryl tucked her in and Yasmin looked up at him she yawned and Daryl grunted ''Good Night little one.''

Yasmin whispered ''Good night Daryl'' she pulled the blanket's around her tighter and Daryl tucked them around her and rubbed her head softly and sat on his sofa and started sharpening his arrow's and cleaning them. Yasmin fell asleep soon after that.

The next morning

Yasmin shook she was cold she bolted up when she saw the cloak covered figure in the corner her eyes locked onto him and Death's voice rang throughout her head and he said ''Mistress you need to leave right away''

Yasmin said ''I can't leave Baby boy or Daryl or Glenn.'' Death nodded she could escape easily if she wanted to but she wouldn't be able to take the muggles with her.

Death was gone when Glenn sat up with a groan, he looked at Yasmin and mumbled ''Morning Yazzy'' Yasmin tilted her head and Glenn said ''My head is killing me I'm never drinking again.'' Yasmin took off her backpack and reached inside and pulled out a vial and handed it to him and Glenn asked ''What is it?''

Yasmin said ''It will stop your headache it's just herbs''

Glenn uncapped the little glass bottle and swallowed it with a grimace at the taste Glenn's eyes widened when his head started to feel better a lot better. Yasmin grinned and Glenn said ''Come on little one let's go see if we can find somethings worth grabbing, I'm sure there are things we could use.'' Yasmin grinned and went to the drawer and Baby boy was still passed out sleeping with the pacifier out of his mouth his arms were above his head with his mouth wide open. Yasmin giggled and Glenn walked over and said ''I wish I had my phone I would take a picture.'' Yasmin grinned up at him and Glenn and Yasmin left the room. Daryl was sleeping on the sofa with his hand off the side of the sofa touching his crossbow.

Two hours later

Yasmin looked at Glenn and Daryl pounding on the door the doctor had locked them inside she was shaking she refused to cry she wasn't scared she was death's mistress she knew she would be okay but the other's not so much. She looked down at Baby boy and he was looking around with wide eyes not fully understanding the danger they were in but he did notice everyone was panicking. She felt tears enter her eyes she didn't want baby boy to die she didn't want Glenn and Daryl to die. She was picked up and she looked and saw Glenn putting them on his hip he paced back and forth and whispered ''It's okay'' Yasmin looked at him and the fear in Glenn's eyes she hid her face into his neck. Twenty minutes later Glenn ran to the door's and yelled ''We have four minutes left come on!'' he had his hand on Carl's shoulder Yasmin looked and Glenn put her down and said ''I need you two to run upstairs as fast as you can go on.'' Carl took her hand and dragged her and Yasmin ran with him she didn't let go of the boy's hand she turned and saw Glenn running after them and Daryl in front of them Daryl kicked the door open to the room they had entered in last night. Carl kept a hold on her hand and Yasmin let the boy hold onto her hand.

The next few minutes went by fast Glenn covered her and Carl and Baby boy with his body they got up and they ran out of the building dodging walker's she climbed into the RV with Glenn and Carl she looked and Daryl looked at her for a moment and she could see relief in his eyes and then he ran to his truck. Glenn said ''Get down'' and she protected Baby Boy and he looked up at her when she was hunched over him, she smiled at him and Baby boy babbled at her and played with a strand of red hair. Glenn covered her body with his and then the CDC went up in flames the explosion shook the RV.


	4. What Lies Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasmin head's down into her trunk when she comes back there's a walker in the RV.

Chapter Four- What Lies Ahead

Glenn heard crying in the backroom and Glenn walked back there from the front seat and past T-Dog. Yasmin was crying ''G!'' Glenn felt so bad they had made the mistake of going to the Vato's headquarters for safety and they found the hideout destroyed by walker's and people G and Miguel were missing they never found the bodies but all the elderly people had been slaughtered and the guards as well. Glenn walked back and sat on the bed and Baby boy was staring at Yasmin sitting against the wall. Glenn said ''Yazzy'' he shook the little girl and she bolted up and Glenn picked her up putting her on his lap and held her while she shook softly, he cleaned off her tears. She looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Baby Boy was awake looking at her staring Yasmin sighed softly and looked around and the RV had stopped. She looked at Glenn confused and Glenn said ''The RV broke down so we are gathering up some supplies you two stay in here okay.'' Yasmin nodded slowly and she watched Glenn leave shutting the door to the RV Yasmin picked up baby boy and pulled out a trunk and enlarged it placing on the floor.

She placed a notice-me-not charm on the bedroom part of the RV and stepped inside the trunk Baby boy babbled and Yasmin said ''Shh.'' She walked down and they ended up in a living room area. She placed him on the floor and placed some toys in front of him and Baby boy started to play with them she nodded and she went to the storage area of her trunk.

She looked at the supplies she had gotten from the CDC she looked at the First aid kits it had Cold & Heat Packs, Bandages and Gauze, Creams & Topical's, gloves and pain pills and Stiches along with the needles. Her eyes widened at the amount inside the kit she took two kits out and placed them in her backpack. She looked at the portable CPR kit and AED's she would give one of each to Glenn maybe he would know how to use them. She also saw Medication cabinets they were small but had a lot of useable medication's she cast a charm on them to keep them fresh.

She took one and put that in her backpack as well she moved on to the food that she took she looked at the Emergency food ration's that lasted for 35 years she was shocked at what the muggles came up with she took five out and put them into her bag and some water bottles. She looked at the handguns and took one she really didn't want to use them she didn't know how to use it. She was nervous about using a gun they attracted the dead she took the gun and two clips with bullet's in them she took another one to give to Daryl. She walked out of the storage area and saw Baby boy sleeping curled up next to his toys. She picked him up and climbed out of the trunk and she looked at the door to the bedroom and gasped when she saw a walker at the bathroom door Andrea was screaming trying to hold the door closed.

Yasmin put down baby boy on the bed and grabbed her sword and came out of the room and stabbed the walker in the head. Andrea was still screaming Yasmin hissed ''Shut up! Shut up!'' Andrea looked at the little girl in shock she opened her mouth and Yasmin looked at the body and it was dead and Andrea came out finally and Yasmin went back into the room and sat on the bed with baby boy. She waited about five minutes she heard Sophia crying outside and she looked and saw Sophia running into the woods with two walkers on her heels. Rick followed after them and Carol ran to the guardrail and cried ''Oh Lori there's two walker's after my baby!''

Daryl and Glenn ignored the scene and rushed into the RV and saw the walker with the sword wound to the head and Andrea shaking at the table. Yasmin stood in the backroom and Glenn rushed over and hugged her and she squeaked and looked at Daryl and Daryl had a smirk on his face. Yasmin hugged Glenn back and sighed softly and snuggled her face into his chest and Daryl stepped past them and saw Baby boy sleeping and nodded relief flooding through him. He looked at Andrea with disgust she couldn't even protect herself from a walker. He grunted ''Help me with this'' Andrea stood up shaky and grabbed the feet of the walker and they dragged the body out.

Glenn sat down with Yasmin and Yasmin went into her bag and handed him a first aid kit she had gotten from the CDC. Glenn said ''You hang onto it Yazzy''

Yasmin whispered ''I have another one in my pack.''

Glenn nodded and said ''I'll put it with Daryl's things I'm not leaving you so I won't need one Daryl goes hunting so he might need it.'' Yasmin nodded Glenn walked out and put the kit on Daryl's pack on his bike he went back to the RV and Yasmin was opening a package of food she looked at him and handed him some and Glenn rubbed her head and said ''You eat it you can share with Carl if you want to share.'' Yasmin stared at him and nodded slowly. She looked at the baby and Glenn said ''I'll look after him'' Yasmin nodded and walked out of the RV.

Carl was with his mom standing next to Carol Yasmin walked over to him and Carl looked at her and grinned and said ''Your okay'' Yasmin nodded and her cheeks turned red and she handed him half of the packaged food which was some type of dried jerky.

She said softly ''Glenn told me to share with you.''

Carl grinned and said ''Thank you'' Yasmin nodded and ran back to the RV to the safety of Glenn.

Daryl walked into the RV and Yasmin handed him the extra gun and clip he said ''Where?''

Yasmin said ''I found it at the CDC they were laying around so I grabbed some.''

Daryl nodded and said ''You know how to use them'' Yasmin shook her head no and Daryl said ''I'll teach ya when I have time right now, we have ta look for the missing girl stay here where it's safe okay.'' Yasmin nodded and yawned and Daryl watched as Glenn kissed her on the head and Glenn looked at him and Daryl looked away and Daryl said ''Go get some rest kid''

Yasmin said ''I'll go read not sleepy''

Daryl nodded and Glenn said ''I'll go to you need people I think I can help.'' Daryl nodded and Glenn followed him out of the RV and Glenn shut the door behind him.

Daryl's eye twitched when Rick came back to the highway without Sophia he said ''She's not back yet?'' Carol wailed after he asked that. Glenn whispered ''Oh no'' Daryl looked at him and he couldn't help but agree with his statement.


	5. Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Sophia

Chapter Five- Sophia

Sophia whimpered she was running threw the woods she was getting tired very tired she had followed Mr. Rick’s instruction’s and then there was a rustle in the trees and she was scared that more walkers were coming so she went another way hoping she would end up back at the road. She had dropped her doll at the river a few minutes into her running she just wanted her mom. She yelped when she ran into a walker and she backed up and dodged it’s reaching hands and she cried and ran in another direction. She climbed up a tree and she sat on a branch holding onto the trunk and closed her eyes she took deep calming breathes.

Michonne sneered at her pet’s when they started rattling the chains it was dark out and she wanted to try to get a bit of sleep she just hoped she didn’t dream of her little boy again she wouldn’t be able to sleep because she would wake herself up again so she wouldn’t dream of the child she had lost. Her baby wasn’t in the home she had shared with her boyfriend and his best friend in their camp she had left to go on a run with a few people from the camp and she had come back to the camp overrun and she had rushed in to find her son and ran to her place and found the two men who were supposed to be watching Andre dead on the floor with bites and her baby gone she had cut off their arms and jaws before they could come back and tied them to chains and she just waited for them to come back all the while holding a picture of her son.

Michonne growled when they wouldn’t stop, she stood up and let them lead her picking up her belongings. She walked for about an hour it was around 2 in the morning she sighed and then ended up in front of a tree and three walkers were in front of the tree. Michonne took out her sword from her back and killed the three walkers quickly and silently. She heard sniffling and she looked up and saw a blond-haired child on a branch up in the tree. Michonne’s eyes widened a fraction she said ‘’Hey.’’

Sophia looked down and saw a woman a brown skinned woman with long hair that looked like braids. She was scared the lady said ‘’You can come down it’s safe I killed them.’’ Sophia looked at the walker’s on chains and the woman said ‘’They can’t hurt you I took off their arms and their jaws they can’t bite or scratch you they are just to keep other walker’s away.’’ Sophia looked at her in the eyes and she nodded and climbed down slowly the lady helped her down and she said ‘’My name is Michonne.’’

Sophia said ‘’My name is Sophia’’ Michonne nodded and Sophia said ‘’I got lost my mom and our group ran into a whole group of walkers and I was chased into the woods.’’

Michonne said ‘’Do you know where they are?’’ Sophia’s eyes watered and she shook her head no and Michonne’s eyes widened she didn’t know how to deal with crying Andre hardly cried but when he did being held soothed the savage beast. Michonne said ‘’I will take care of you until we can find your mom okay’’ Sophia looked at her and she nodded and hugged the woman and she stiffened and she hugged her back.

With the Group

Yasmin followed behind Glenn she stopped and she was ran into and she turned and Carl blushed and whispered ‘’Sorry’’

Yasmin nodded she had baby boy in her backpack. Carl stood beside her and Yasmin stayed close to Glenn. She stood on her toes and they were in front of a yellow tent. She watched Daryl Rick and Shane walk over and Rick brought Carol closer and said ‘’If she’s in there your voice should be the first one she hears.’’

Carol walked over and said ‘’Sophia sweetie it’s mommy sweetie we are all here baby it’s mommy’’ Lori pulled her back and Rick and Daryl walked over and Daryl started unzipping the tent and he opened it and Shane and Rick started coughing Daryl slipped inside.

Yasmin watched Daryl step back out he picked up his crossbow and said ‘’It wasn’t her it was someone who opted out wasn’t that what Jenner said’’ bells started to ring in the forest the group started to run and Carl said ‘’Wanna race?’’ Yasmin grinned and nodded and Carl counted to three and they took off. Andre felt himself be shook up he squeaked and he looked around and he was in the pack again he reached for his toy and held onto his bear he yawned and fell back to sleep.

Yasmin made it to the end of the church steps and she grinned and said ‘’I win’’ Carl opened his mouth and Glenn put his finger to his lips and Yasmin stood behind him and they opened the door’s and saw walker’s Glenn took Daryl’s crossbow handing him the weapon he had in his belt. Daryl swung the blade and nodded and went to the woman walker. He made kissing sounds and the walker turned to face him and Daryl slashed the walker in the head and swung the blade again breaking the skull.

Yasmin sat down outside and lend against a headstone and took off her backpack and opened the backpack and she smiled at the baby when his eyes opened and he blinked rapidly he smiled happily at her and Yasmin gave him a cold bottle with juice inside he sucked on the bottle and was surprised at the juice Yasmin grinned she hadn’t given baby boy apple juice yet so she was glad the little boy liked it. She looked and saw Lori and Shane talking outside the church she ignored them she didn’t really care for Lori or Shane. She saw Andrea sitting outside the church listening to their conversation. Carl ran over and Yasmine kept baby boy out and Glenn walked over and picked up the boy and baby boy blinked up at him and showed him the bottle with juice inside.

Glenn smiled at him and rubbed his head and put out his hand and Yasmin took his hand and they walked over to Daryl and Yasmin looked at Carl and Carl walked over to his father and Shane and Yasmin walked over and said ‘’Where…’’

Carl said ‘’I’m going with my dad and Shane’’

Yasmin had a bad feeling but she nodded and said ‘’Be careful okay’’ Carl’s cheeks turned red and Shane smirked and Yasmin ran back to Glenn and Daryl.

Shane cooed ‘’Looks like Carl has a little girlfriend’’

Carl’s cheeks turned a dark red and his face slowly turned red and he yelped ‘’She’s not my girlfriend’’

Rick and Shane chuckled Rick said ‘’Shane stop picking on him’’

Shane smirked and rubbed the boy’s head he said ‘’Come on Casanova.’’ Carl pouted up at him and Rick and Shane started laughing at the boy.

Carol sat on a log and said ‘’So this is it? This the whole plan?’’

Daryl stopped and he handed Yasmin a canteen of water and she drunk from the canteen he said ‘’I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups.’’ He looked at Glenn he was standing behind Yasmin still holding the baby in his arms with his weapon on his hip.

Andrea said ‘’Carrying knives and pointy sticks.’’ She looked at Lori and said ‘’I see you have a gun’’ Daryl sneered at them and nodded to Yasmin and the girl got ready start walking again following behind Glenn Daryl walked behind them ignoring the drama going on behind them.

Yasmin jumped when thirty minutes later a gunshot echoed through the forest she looked around and Daryl grunted ‘’It’s fine it’s far from us it’s just the echoes’’ Yasmin looked up at him and nodded and Daryl rubbed her head and he turned and the other’s had stopped to look around and he said ‘’Let’s move I would like to get back to the highway before dark people.’’


	6. Hunting Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's group learn Carl's been shot.

Chapter Six- Hunting Accident 

Daryl kept walking he looked and Glenn was at his side he turned around and saw Lori Andrea and Carol still behind them. Yasmin was ahead of her adoptive parents and Daryl said ‘’Come on’’

Lori said ‘’It was a gunshot why one shot’’

Daryl whistled and Yasmin stopped and turned around to look at them and Glenn said ‘’I’ll go to her’’ and ran ahead.

Daryl said ‘’Rick or Shane could have shot a walker.’’

Lori shook her head and said ‘’No Shane or Rick wouldn’t risk a gunshot for just one walker they would have taken care of it quietly.’’

Daryl said ‘’Well there’s nothing we can do is beat the bush for Sophia and head back to the RV’’ he kept walking catching up Yasmin and Glenn easily if they wanted to get left behind then they got left behind.

They kept walking for five minutes and then Carol and Andrea stopped and Andrea said ‘’Sorry for what your going through’’ Daryl sighed softly and Yasmin sat down on a log and Daryl handed her some more water and she drank from the canteen and then opened the backpack and took Baby boy out and gave him some as well. He looked up at her while he was drinking the water. She heard Daryl say ‘’Am I the only one Zen around here good lord’’ he put his hand on Yasmin’s head and they kept walking. She had placed baby boy back in the backpack after he had finished his water.

An hour later

Daryl said ‘’We will lose the light before to long let’s call it’’

Lori said ‘’Lets head back’’

Carol said ‘’We will pick it back up tomorrow’’

Lori said ‘’Yeah we will find her tomorrow.’’ Glenn put his hands on Yasmin’s shoulder’s and Yasmin was looking around Daryl whistled and she walked over to Daryl and Glenn followed and the small group turned around heading back to the RV and the road.

Yasmin held onto Glenn’s hand they had been walking for a little bit Yasmin could feel that there was something wrong she didn’t know what but she didn’t like this feeling it felt like part of her soul was crying out for help. She put her hand to her chest and rubbed at the ache Glenn said ‘’Okay Yazzy’’ Yasmin looked up at him and nodded slowly.

Lori said ‘’How much farther?’’

Daryl said ‘’About a 100 yards as a crow flies’’

Andrea muttered ‘’Too bad we aren’t crows’’ she was walking away from them no one noticed she had broken off until they heard her screaming.

Lori screamed ‘’Andrea’’

Glenn grabbed onto Yasmin and said ‘’Stay here don’t move’’ Yasmin nodded and he ran off following Lori Daryl was closest.

Daryl saw a horse galloping towards Andrea and the woman on the horse hit the walker on the head with a bat knocking it away from Andrea she said ‘’Whoa’’ the horse stopped and she said ‘’Lori, Lori Grimes’’

Lori said ‘’I’m Lori’’ the woman said ‘’Rick sent me you need to come now’’ Lori said ‘’What?’’ confused and the woman said ‘’There’s been an accident Carl’s been shot he’s still alive but you have to come now’’

Lori dropped her backpack and Daryl said ‘’Whoa, whoa we don’t know this girl you can’t just get on that horse!’’

Lori ignored him and the girl looked at Glenn and said ‘’Rick said you have others on the highway that big traffic snarl backtrack to Fairburn Road two miles down is our farm you’ll see the mailbox the name is Greene Hyah’’ the horse took off. After they were gone the walker sat up and groaned and Daryl growled ‘’Shut up’’ and shot the walker in the head with a arrow he turned around and walked away and Glenn followed him. Daryl walked over to Yasmin and said ‘’Come on.’’

Yasmin looked up at him and said ‘’What’s happening?’’

Daryl rubbed her head and said ‘’We have to tell the old man Carl’s been shot’’ Yasmin’s eyes widened a fraction.

They kept walking and they made it back to the Highway Yasmin’s stomach growled and Glenn said ‘’Let’s get you something to eat okay’’ he led her into the RV Andrea had come inside a bit after them going to the bedroom in the back. Glenn fixed her something to eat some left-over squirrel and beans from a few nights ago when Daryl went hunting. Yasmin took out baby boy and made a bottle for him and Glenn took him so she could eat. Glenn fed baby boy and the boy looked at him and grinned around the bottle and hummed. Glenn grinned and he closed his eyes he looked at Yasmin and she was eating her food looking out the window. Glenn said ‘’What’s wrong Yazzy?’’

Yasmin mumbled ‘’Nothing’’

Glenn grinned and said ‘’I’m sure Carl’s going to be fine’’

Yasmin looked at him and blushed and whined ‘’Glenn!’’ Glenn grinned and rubbed her head and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand and Glenn smiled.

Twenty minute’s later

Glenn hissed ‘’Why is it always me!’’ Dale said ‘’We have to get T-Dog to that farm and reconnect with our people that cut on his arm has gone from bad to worse see if they have any antibiotics if we don’t T-Dog will die no joke.’’ Daryl walked over to his bike and threw Dale’s dirty rag off it and said ‘’Keep your oily rags off my brother’s bike why didn’t you say anything this is my brother’s stash’’ he pulled out pain pills and antibiotics he looked at Glenn and said ‘’Is Yasmin going with you?’’ throwing the pills to him and Glenn said ‘’I would rather she stay here we don’t know what’s happening at the farm so I think it would be better for her to stay with you’’

Daryl nodded and grunted ‘’Be careful’’ he walked away and Glenn went into the RV to tell Yasmin.

Yasmin looked up at him and Glenn said ‘’Your staying with Daryl while I take T-Dog to the farm to get his arm looked at.’’ Yasmin nodded and Glenn kissed her forehead and said ‘’I’ll see you later okay.’’

Yasmin nodded and she watched Glenn get into Carol’s Cherokee and he left with T-Dog. Daryl walked in and kicked Andrea out of the bedroom and Yasmin laid down in the bed and put Baby boy by the wall again on her other side and Daryl rubbed her head softly and said ‘’Goodnight little red’’

Daryl tucked her in and she was halfway sleep when he left and she mumbled ‘’Night Papa’’ Daryl froze and he turned and she was sleeping she didn’t even realize what she had called him. Daryl watched her sleep and then sat on the floor and cleaned his arrows he kept an eye on her and the baby.


End file.
